


Across The Ocean

by forgetmenotjimmy



Series: Souls Intertwined [1]
Category: Chicago Fire, House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Secrets, Grief/Mourning, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Swearing, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotjimmy/pseuds/forgetmenotjimmy
Summary: Rowan Chase and Gregory Casey grew up together in Czechoslovakia back when they had different names. Whilst Rowan became a rheumatologist and took a position in Australia, Gregory fell in love with an American woman, Nancy, and followed her to the States. A few years after having a beautiful little girl they find out that Nancy is pregnant again, with twins. Meanwhile Rowan Chase and his wife are having trouble conceiving…





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: in this AU, Chicago and Princeton are about four hours apart by car. I gave up trying to make the real distance work in the story so decided to fudge the geography instead.

1st December 1977

The stern-looking man tenses as shouting erupts in the house he and his wife just left. His hold on his wife’s shoulders tightens as she slows, head turning as if to look back. He tells her to keep walking and helps her into the taxi. The bundle in her arms snuffles and fusses and her attention snaps to it automatically. As they pull away she coos and hushes the baby until it quietens.

“Oh, isn’t he adorable?” She asks, smitten. The man agrees perfunctorily, mind on the next phase of the plan. They arrive at the hospital and go inside. An hour later they return, the wife still holding the baby, the man holding a folder of papers. As the taxi drives them to the hotel, the wife is still in awe of the babe, thankfully still asleep.

“He’s got your nose.” She remarks. The man wants to point out how impossible that is but as he glances down at the still-red face, tiny features on sensitive, new skin, he finds himself unable. Instead he agrees, more warmly this time.

A week later they board a plane back home, new addition to their family in tow. The man has a bottle of milk laced with a very mild sedative just in case, but the baby remains asleep through takeoff. At one point the wife goes to the bathroom, leaving the baby in the man’s arms. He is unable to concentrate on his papers, instead fascinated by the change in the baby’s face within only a week. The eyes open and the man is struck by the deep blue irises. It is probable that the shade would change later, but at this moment, they seem to pierce right through him.

This is his son, he realizes. The papers in his briefcase declare it, but he hadn’t felt the weight of what all that meant until this moment.

“Hello, Robert. I am your father.” He murmurs nonsensically, as if the baby could understand. His son looks up at him, eyes wide and curious and in that moment, his family is complete and they are happy.

…

Inside the house they left behind, there is an eerie quiet. The husband is not there and the wife is sitting in an armchair, staring sightlessly out of the window. The little girl is in her room when she hears the baby begin to cry. There were two babies, but now only one. She winces as its cries increase in volume and wishes her mother would make it stop. After a while it becomes unbearable so she gets up and goes to the baby’s room. There it is, little arms waggling awkwardly as it cries and cries and cries. The girl tries telling it to stop, but it won’t. She yells but it keeps on going. The girl runs to her mother and tries to rouse her from the stupor which had claimed her since That Day. As usual, she gets no response. The girl claps her hands over her ears and feels like crying herself.

Remembering what she knows of babies, she goes to the kitchen and gets some milk out of the fridge. She digs out a baby bottle and fills it with the milk, splashing some on the counter but managing to screw on the teat tight enough. In the baby’s room she has to climb onto a stool to reach into the crib and frowns as the baby doesn’t take the teat. With effort, she gets into the crib, wincing as it creaks under her weight. Shuffling closer, she finally gets the baby to drink. Quickly bored with her task, she curls around the baby as it sucks on the teat; holding the bottle up with both hands and resting her head on the pad. This isn’t so bad, she decides. The baby does smell nice and it’s okay when it’s quiet.

Matthew. His name is Matthew; her father had told her. The girl wishes that he would come home soon, that her mother would smile again, that baby Matt would grow up enough so they could play nicely together.

In that moment, she lay there and imagined a better future; where she and her brother and her parents could be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been quietly losing my mind trying to match up these two timelines, but I think it's worth it.  
Unbeta'd so let me know if you spot anything.  
Thanks for reading!  
:D


	2. The Australian Doctor

November 2010

Chicago had its charms and it was her home, but man could it be cold in the winter. Allison Cameron thought to herself as she hurried to collect her things and lock her car, bundled in her nicest coat and hastily wrapped scarf. Fast shuffling into the Reception, she mustered smiles for the security guard and nurses on the reception desk, who were looking a little bleary from a long shift. She’d been at the hospital for less than a year but she was on friendly terms with most of the staff and doctors. It really helped when your boss wasn’t a misanthropic ass.

Once she’d changed and warmed up, Dr. Cameron started her rounds, checking on her patients and glad no one had deteriorated overnight. As much as she’d loved working bizarre cases with House, there was something fulfilling about the ER. The near constant flow of urgent cases offering the rush and sense of achievement, peace.

She was walking to the next bay when someone on the other side of the room caught her eye. A firefighter who…was her ex-husband? She froze, grip loosening on her coffee enough that she had to curl up and balance it on a knee to stop it from falling. Rearranging her grip hurriedly, she turned and searched for the man again. He was almost at the double doors but before Cameron could catch up, she ran headlong into someone.

“Oof!” He exclaimed as the coffee lid ruptured and splashed him with coffee.

“Dr. Charles!” Cameron gasped, looking for a place to set the cup down as the other doctor chuckled.

“No harm done.” He wiped his cardigan with a tissue. Cameron deposited the cup on the reception desk to the nurse’s dirty look and offered her own tissues.

“I’m so sorry.”

Dr. Charles smiled again reassuringly before glancing at her name tag. “Is there something on your mind, Dr. Cameron?”

She smiled awkwardly. “Oh, just thought I saw someone I used to know.”

At his inquisitive gaze she finished mopping up the spilled coffee and collected her cup. “So sorry, I’ve got to run.”

“Of course.” He held up his hands and let her go.

She determinedly put the incident out of her mind.

It was coming up to the anniversary of their separation – how depressing – and she’d just seen someone similar enough for her brain to latch on. It was nothing.

So she thought until a month later. Working in the ER, you got to know the EM personnel, a few well and most in passing. She knew all of the local paramedics by name and knew a little about the closest: Shay, Dawson and McKauley being the most memorable. Firefighters sometimes came in to assist with removing objects still stuck in or on the patients, but that was rare. They all gathered in the waiting room if one of their own was injured but she had never worked on any of them – they were usually whisked straight into surgery.

It was December and the snow was coming down. During a rare, slow morning they received news of an industrial accident with the expectation of about 10 smoke-inhalation victims. The patients came in and Cameron helped direct them to the available doctors and nurses. Then Dawson came bursting in, supporting the elbow of a firefighter who was clutching a piece of gauze to his neck.

“Cameron!” Dawson called. “32-year-old male, took a piece of shrapnel to the neck. Didn’t hit an artery but he’s lost a lot of blood!”

The man was walking though pale and shaky, but as Cameron drew closer, her mind was suddenly occupied by something else.

“Robert?” She asked incredulously. Then, a moment later, she realized that however uncanny the resemblance, there were differences. This man was clean-shaven and overall paler than Robert naturally was.

Dawson frowned, but Cameron shook her head, putting back on her doctor’s head. “Never mind. Trauma 3.”

Dawson deposited him there, helping him up onto the bed as Cameron and the nurse started work.

Noticing Dawson hovering, Cameron said gently. “We’ve got him, Dawson.”

Dawson started, looking back at the firefighter who nodded ever so slightly. She let him go reluctantly and left, promising she’d come back to check on him.

“What’s your name?” Cameron asked as she sterilized the wound.

“Matt.” He answered shortly, no doubt feeling light-headed and suffering from the sting of the cut.

Cameron sutured the wound quickly and efficiently, none of them speaking. As she leaned in, she couldn’t help but notice the shape of his jaw was exactly the same as Robert’s. Different memories of being that close flitted through her mind’s eye. When the stitches were done she pulled back.

“Done. How you doing, Matt?”

He was slumping a little more but his vitals were stable so it was likely from fatigue. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Okay, well, we’re gonna keep you here for a few hours on the IV to make sure you get all your fluids back.”

He nodded dazedly. She hesitated. “Do you want to take your coat off?”

It looked heavy and they had the heat on full. Matt swallowed.

“Uh, yeah.” He moved stiffly and she leaned in to help him.

As it came off the smoky smell grew stronger and she noticed that he was more muscular than her ex-husband.

Carefully, she supported him as he lay back but before she let him go he said. “You called me Robert.”

She laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, sorry. You just really look like someone I used to know.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh, yeah?”

“Really, really, like you could be his twin. But that’s impossible because he’s Australian so, you’re not Australian are you?” She was rambling a little, the relief of deciding it was just a look-a-like clashing with her lingering tangle of emotions concerning her ex.

Matt blinked at her rapid-fire questions but huffed a laugh. “No. I’m a Chicago guy, born and bred.”

She managed to leave semi-gracefully and they didn’t exchange more than pleasantries until he was allowed to leave. Then it was Christmas and she had a lovely time with her family.

A few days after she’d started back at work, she was called down to Reception. Matt Casey was waiting for her.

“I’m really sorry to bother you but,” he looked around, “do you have a minute?” They went to the breakroom. “You remember you mistook me for someone Australian?” She nodded. “Well, I mentioned it to my sister in passing and apparently I did have a twin, as a baby.” Curiosity fully engaged, Cameron listened eagerly as he explained. “My mom had a home birth with a ‘friend of the family’ helping – an Australian doctor…” He trailed off and took a step back. “Wait, sorry, this is crazy.”

“What happened to your twin?”

“Well, the doctor said he died but, my mom never actually saw...” He waved a euphemistic hand.

Cameron frowned. Surely this wasn’t what it was sounding like?

“Hard to smuggle a baby out of a country though, right?” He asked rhetorically.

God, how he reminded her of Robert when they first met! Trying and not quite managing to hide his youthful inexperience. There was a lack of artifice in Matt though – he didn’t have Robert’s devil-may-care front; what you saw was what you got. So she’d heard anyway, after all she didn’t actually know him.

“Unless you can forge the right papers or grease the right hands.” She countered cynically – more playing devil’s advocate than actually believing the story to be possible.

Matt started at her a moment before seeming to consider her suggestion.

She added. “But like you said, it’s so unlikely. More like something out of a spy novel.”

Matt nodded readily, seeming to find reassurance in her agreement.

The call of the puzzle urged her to ask. “Do you have a photo of this doctor?”

“Uh, yeah.” He fished it out and she gasped. Standing next to another man was the unmistakable Dr. Rowan Chase.

“That’s…that’s Robert’s dad!”

…

Matt stared incredulously at Dr. Cameron and then looked back down at the photo. Christie had found it in her collection of their father’s belongings. They hadn’t actually discussed it, but after the funeral Christie had taken their dad’s stuff and Matt their mom’s – what he’d been able to fit in his rucksack, anyway. He didn’t have the money for storage and the foster home didn’t exactly have much space for him in the first place.

It had been an awkward enough Christmas, what with the absence of their parents almost haunting them at the dinner table. Usually Matt tried to work the holiday shift but Christie had insisted he come over – partly as an excuse not to go to Jim’s family again, Matt suspected. When Matt had brought up Dr. Cameron’s reaction to him, he’d expected mild interest, not Christie looking uncomfortable and saying maybe this other man was the spiritual manifestation of Matt’s dead twin. What a way to find out you’d been born a twin, more: the only one who’d survived!

Christie had assumed one of the parents had told him at some point – although she’d half-forgotten herself. The whole story had come out, as much as she could remember, and she’d found the pictures. When he’d warily asked her what she remembered about the ‘family friend’, she’d replied slowly.

“All I really remember was that he was very tall and had a funny accent.”

“Australian?” He’d guessed and Christie had shrugged. The ‘evidence’ was circumstantial at best and the odds so impossible and yet Matt had decided it worth exploring – if only to put the mystery to bed. Now, it seemed more likely by the minute. Dr. Cameron shook her head.

“I’m sure of it, here.” She got out her phone and image searched ‘Dr. Rowan Chase - rheumatologist’. There were only a few photos but even aged 30 years, the resemblance was uncanny. Matt and Dr. Cameron exchanged a look before she said. “I need to call Robert.”

Her pager beeped.

He handed her his card. “I’m on shift tomorrow but, let me know either way.”

She took it and nodded, marching off. Matt hesitated a moment before leaving the hospital, mind awhirl.


	3. A Mysterious Message

January 2011

Robert Chase felt his phone vibrate in his pocket halfway through the LP. He didn’t let his concentration waver through, ignoring it with practiced ease. Masters glanced at him but he shook his head and they finished the procedure. He glanced at it on their way back up to the office and stopped walking, causing Masters to teeter on her heels and look back at him. Even eight months since he’d signed the divorce papers, Allison’s name could send his heart racing.

“What is it?” Masters asked curiously.

Damn. She was as good a detective as any of House’s fellows.

Still, he tried deflecting. “Nothing.”

He pocketed his phone and continued, refusing to indulge her curiosity. He forced himself to focus on the DDX though of course House picked up on something microscopic that gave him away.

Masters answered his pointed barb happily. “Oh, he got a mysterious message during the LP.”

Chase glared at her but it was too late. Biting the bullet, he said casually. “Missed call from Cameron.”

“Your ex-wife Cameron?” Foreman asked unnecessarily. Chase sent him an unimpressed look.

“What did she call you about?” Foreman pressed.

“I don’t know. I was in the middle of the LP.”

“You gonna call her back?” Taub asked.

Chase glanced around, noting with unease that House had been uncharacteristically quiet.

Chase snapped. “It’s none of your business.” He stood. “I’m going to run those labs.”

Well aware that they’d start gossiping as soon as he left, he marched away, gritting his jaw. He threw himself into the lab work, trying not to ignore the almost red-hot awareness of the phone in his pocket. What could she want? Was it something administrative? They both had lawyers, why hadn’t she gone through them? Or had she forgotten something at his place? Dammit. They’d said goodbye and he was trying to move on. Why was she doing this to him?

Masters joined him and deliberately did not ask him anything – but he felt her palpable interest anyway.

“Just ask.” He growled.

“Oh, it’s none of my business. Sorry, for bringing it up.” He shot her a look and her niceness was quickly eroded. “I just can’t imagine you married. Was she a really supermodel?”

“That what the others told you?”

“Yes, but I’ve learned to never trust what they say…or at least, cross reference it.”

Chase sighed and looked down the microscope as he explained.

“She used to be on House’s team. We hated each other and then slept together. Fell in love, got married, got divorced.” He straightened. “Negative for Coccidioides.” He glanced at Masters, seeing her ‘thinking face’.

“Why did you get divorced?”

He stared flatly at her until she blushed and began to apologize. Shrugging, he looked down at the slides again, swapping them out. He hadn’t talked about it with anyone – not counting drunkenly crying into some poor woman’s hair. Masters was young and introverted and she’d never met Cameron – she also didn’t know about Dibala. So that made it simpler.

“She was still in love with someone else and I’d been too…I didn’t see it.”

“I’m sorry.” She offered awkwardly. “Is she…?” She cut herself off.

Chase held back a crazed laugh. “He died a long time ago. She moved back to her parents’.”

Master’s sympathetic gaze deepened and Chase regretted everything.

After a beat of silence, Master offered. “I’ve got this if you want to…”

He nodded gratefully and left before he could second guess the decision. Outside he listened to the voicemail. She sounded uncomfortable but also urgent. So not a nostalgic or needy call. Sighing, he rang her back.

After pleasantries, she asked suddenly. “Where were you born?”

“Uh, in Chicago. My parents were visiting friends.” Her breath stuttered. “What’s this about?”

“Robert. I don’t think your parents were your real parents.”

Head fizzing, he heard himself asking. “What?”

She explained about meeting his dead ringer and the ‘dead’ twin and his father’s picture in this guy’s possession and he was sliding down the wall, legs folding underneath him.

“Robert. Say something.”

“I…this is crazy! It can’t be true.”

“Trust me, I know but surely it’s enough evidence to make it worth checking.” She sounded convinced and she wasn’t naïve or easy to fool. Still, he couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“Look, I’ll email you the picture and Matt’s contact info. You can talk to him if you want or…you don’t have to.” She was sounding uncomfortable and Chase was hit by the urge to hold her hand or squeeze her shoulder to reassure her.

_Not allowed to do that anymore_, he reminded himself.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Robert, are you alright?”

He cleared his throat and stood up. “Yeah, I’m being paged. I gotta go.”

“Of course.” She assented readily, a quick breath and then. “Goodbye, Robert.”

And then she hung up. Chase slowly pulled the phone away from his ear and stared down at it. Could it be possible? Was his entire life a lie? Had he been taken away from his real family? Only to be neglected and abused and unloved half a world away. Why would his father have done that? How could he have done that?

His pager beeping interrupted his thoughts and he pulled himself together, going back upstairs. No one believed Cameron had rung him about paperwork but thankfully no one asked any follow up questions. That night he logged onto his email and looked at the photo. It was definitely his father, so now he knew who the ‘friends’ had been that his parents had been visiting. Allison had also sent him a photo of his double and wow, yeah, it was like looking in a mirror. The hair was different and there was something in the set of his jaw that was uncharacteristic of himself, but otherwise…

After he’d had time to calm down and process, look at it more objectively, it did sound like something dear old Dad would do. Appease his young wife’s desire for a baby by obtaining one from someone he trusted rather than struggle through a dangerous pregnancy or the adoption system. So clinical, calculated… Maybe that was the real reason his father had never loved him, because he was someone else’s son. Maybe…maybe this other family…

_Steady_, he warned himself, _don’t get your hopes up_. He had just gotten divorced, only just lost the new family he’d been building for himself. Another loss so soon after…

He closed his laptop and tried to sleep.

His miserable existence continued until a month later they lost a patient and Chase thought, _fuck it_, and emailed Matt Casey.


	4. Welcome To The Family

February 2011

Matt tried to keep from fidgeting as he waited at a table near the diner entrance, his black coffee slowly cooling. He’d been surprised by his maybe-brother’s email. Though on reflection, a month wasn’t that long to process something this life-changing. It had been bad enough for Matt to come to terms with the fact that his father had given away one of his children, let alone been given away and adopted by another family. Robert’s email had been short and to the point, suggesting they meet and get DNA testing to confirm. Matt supposed that wasn’t an unusual approach for a doctor. It had set his mind whirring as he contemplated what Robert was like. Matt hadn’t spoken anymore with Dr. Cameron so he had nothing to go on.

So there he was, waiting to meet his possible twin for coffee and then DNA testing. The bell above the door went and Matt saw him. It was a little creepy seeing someone wearing his face walking around. Robert’s expression was blank as he scanned the diner but he froze when he spotted Matt. He visibly swallowed and came over. Matt stood, rubbing his thighs a few times, whole body tense.

“Hi.” Robert greeted, eyes still a little wide.

Matt nodded and held out his hand. Robert took it gratefully and both of them relaxed a little. After a pause they sat, Robert shrugging off his jacket.

“You find it okay?” Matt asked.

“Oh, yeah, after English country roads, the US road system’s a piece of cake.”

Matt blinked, both the accent and the information taking him aback. “You lived in England?”

“For about a year. I attended seminary there for a while.”

Matt nodded, not sure what to make of that, and a waitress came over to take Robert’s order. She did a double take at the pair of them, her smile curving flirtatiously. Robert’s expression shifted in response and he gave her a casual wink which put a bounce in her step as she left. A little discombobulated by the display – was that how he looked when he flirted? – Matt was saved by Robert changing the topic.

“Allison said you were a firefighter?”

Glad for the safe territory, they talked about their jobs: the difference between truck and engine, what a ‘diagnostician’ was, etc.

Once they ran out of things to say, Robert stated bluntly. “I don’t think we really need a DNA test but I’d feel better to make it official.”

Matt nodded. “It’s still a good idea, even though,” he waved a hand at Robert, “I think we already know.”

They paid and Robert gave Matt the address of the lab. Frowning, Matt asked. “We’re not doing it at Med? Thought you’d want to see Dr. Cameron”

Robert was silent a moment before admitting. “We’re divorced.”

“Oh, that explains her expression when we first met.”

Robert huffed a laugh. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Matt smiled, “makes total sense.”

They drove to the lab separately and Robert slipped the technician some money.

“We should get the results tomorrow morning.”

Matt felt a little uncomfortable jumping the queue but he didn’t say anything. It would be good to know for sure quickly. Once out of the street, Matt asked casually.

“You staying in the city?”

Robert hesitated. “I need to get back.”

“You on shift tomorrow? I thought you worked Monday to Friday?”

“Yeah but if we get a case I could get called in.”

On seeing Matt’s expression, he elaborated. “My boss is kind of a mad genius. He only takes cases that interest him so he could call us at any time.”

Matt tried to swallow his disappointment; of course Robert had a whole life in Princeton. He shouldn’t have assumed that Robert would be as eager for more family as he was.

Something must have shown in his expression because Robert added. “That doesn’t mean I won’t be around. I’ll let you know the results when they come in and…we can talk, on the phone.”

Matt forced a smile. “Yeah, no, whatever you feel comfortable with.”

Far from reassured, Robert glanced out at the road before tilting his head, lips twitching upwards. “I do have time for a beer.”

Matt smiled and was struck by the question: did their smiles look the same?

“I’ve got some at my place.”

As they drove over, Matt wondered if he could convince Robert to stand in front of a mirror with him.

…

Robert groaned and flopped an arm over his eyes. Light hurt eyes. Light bad. Somewhere something was whirring. He knew that it wasn’t loud. But it felt loud. He whined and curled further into himself. Someone laughed. He was going to kill them.

Squinting, he sat up achingly slowly and took in the scene. He was on Matt’s couch, the coffee table was littered with empty beer cans and a half-empty bottle of whisky. Ah, that explained it. Someone was watching him from the doorway to the kitchen.

“Morning.” The stranger greeted cheerily.

Robert refrained from cursing him.

“Robert, right?”

He nodded and winced, moving to stand.

“I’m Andy,” the shithead came over and offered a hand, “and I’m very impressed you managed to goad Mr. Two-Drinks-Maximum into quite a spectacular hangover.”

“Screw you, Andy.” Matt appeared behind him holding two coffees.

He handed one to Robert, looking only slightly apologetic about his friend. Used to way worse, Robert shrugged and grunted a thanks. As Matt and Robert inched their way back to feeling like human beings, Andy chatted happily, tidying reflexively.

“I’ve got kids. I’m kind of used to cleaning up after the little devils.” He explained laughingly.

The better Robert felt, the less annoying Andy became. He also began to remember pieces of the night before; somehow they’d ended up having a Worst Childhood Competition. He couldn’t remember who won (or lost). Man, did he feel better or worse that he hadn’t been taken from a happy family, but a disaster? At least he would have had Matt. He wouldn’t have been alone in his suffering.

Although taciturn and almost as cautious as Robert was, Matt was still warm and big-hearted. Robert liked him already. All his cautious warnings to himself wasted. His phone buzzed. It was the results. He looked at Matt and Andy noticed the tension. Mouth dry, he opened them and read quickly. He blew out a breath and felt his lips turning upward.

He showed Matt the phone. “It’s official, brother.”

Matt smiled back and Andy declared not insincerely.

“Welcome to the family!” He hugged them both, dragging them in.

Despite himself, Robert teared up. He was glad Matt was also a little misty-eyed. When Andy released them, Matt pulled him into another hug and Robert prayed that this time – the universe would let him keep this.


	5. The Evil Twin

Five minutes until the guards would come, Nancy Casey sat on the edge of her bunk, hands wrangling in anticipation. She’d hardly believed the fantastical story her son had told her over the phone – she couldn’t see any of the evidence in person so how could she be sure that she wasn’t hallucinating? Inventing the call and the news her poor darling John was actually alive and on his way to see her?

_Robert_, she told herself, _they'd named him Robert_. Part of her was still in shock these weeks later.

She jumped up when they opened her cell and followed them out to the visitor area. She scanned the tables and stopped short when she saw her Matty and…wait. Which one was…? Almost stumbling over, she looked between them, the differences presenting themselves the longer she looked: Matt recognized her, smiled in that sad way he always did, whereas John, _no, Robert_, only realized who she was when she was almost there. Their hair was styled differently and Robert had stubble where Matt was always clean-shaven. He looked nervous but only because she knew the expression well.

“Robert.” Nancy pronounced deliberately, reminding herself not to compare him to the baby she’d lost. They hugged for the allowed amount of time. He smelled different to Matt – some kind of fancy soap or cologne where Matt preferred plainer products.

“It’s good to meet you.” He offered politely and she nodded, throat aching around a lump.

Matt saw this, the sweet boy, and prompted. “I told mom you were a doctor but I’m afraid I don’t remember the details.”

Robert took the hint and explained about his job until Nancy had recovered enough to join the conversation. She learned Robert was recently divorced but had lots of friends in Princeton. He had met Christie and had one adopted sister in Australia. Nancy gathered the courage to ask about _them_. Something flashed in his eyes, the same thing in Matt’s when reminded of his father and the years of abuse.

Was it wrong to feel a little vindicated? A little glad that Robert hadn’t been plucked out of a ‘bad’ home and raised with everything she’d been unable to give her children? The children she’d been allowed to keep anyway. He explained shortly that they were dead and began talking about Australia, joking about teaching Matty to surf. Matty joined in, mentioning his infamously terrible coordination.

As they bantered, Nancy marveled at how quickly they’d found a rhythm, a dynamic, almost like they hadn’t been separated the day they’d been born. Almost like her devil of a husband hadn’t lied to her face as she’d lain exhausted, hadn’t held her as she’d sobbed herself to sleep, hadn’t browbeaten her into not holding a funeral or even buying a headstone.

_He hadn’t been a person, Nance, what’s the point?_

How evil. How unfathomably cruel. Is that how he’d justified it in his head? It wasn’t a real person? So it didn’t matter if I sell him to my old friend.

Thinking about it made her wish she could kill him all over again.

“Mom?” Matt’s voice pulled her out of her dark thoughts. “You okay?”

“Fine, honey.”

The guards started rounding people up then, so she pulled both of them for a quick hug. She couldn’t read Robert’s expression, which was interesting – so he was different from Matt.

As she lay down in her bunk later, she tried to feel grateful for his miracle; after decades of grief, her dead son was back from the grave: charming, successful, fitting into the family. Tried and failed.

God, if only Greg could come back. This time she’d go a Hell of a lot slower.

…

Never one to talk openly about himself in general – let alone about his family’s past – Matt hadn’t planned to even mention his surprise brother to anyone but Kelly, Andy and Hallie. Although Hallie was a new addition to his circle – in comparison to his fire house brothers – he trusted her with the discovery. He hadn’t been sure how she would react, especially as he hadn’t gotten around to explaining why his mother was in jail.

She’d understood that family was a sensitive topic for him and even though he had met hers, hadn’t pushed him concerning his. It had been a lot to take in, but after processing it, she’d accepted his past and asked to meet everyone whenever Matt was ready. He fell a little more in love with her, then.

Both Kelly and Andy had advised caution when Dr. Cameron had confirmed her suspicions and contacted this mysterious double.

“Just cos he looks like you, doesn’t mean he’s a decent guy.” Kelly had done his best chief impression.

Andy had added cheekily. “Yeah, he’s probably the evil twin.”

“Relax guys, I’ll be fine.”

And despite some awkwardness, he was, better than fine. The booze-soaked confession session had cleared the air. They’d shared some of their darkest and most painful memories and didn’t pity each other. Robert was as tough as any firefighter, even if he appeared more ‘metrosexual’ – as Christie had put it – than Matt. Andy had given his seal of approval as Kelly hadn’t managed to meet him.

“If he’s going to be part of your life, you might have to address the issue at some point.” Andy had pointed out sagely before adding. “Seems like he needs all the family he can get.”

Matt bit back the urge to dispute that, knowing Andy would read into it. Instead he called Robert and brought it up.

“Are you sure you’d be okay with everyone you work with knowing?” Robert had asked skeptically.

“Well, I won’t be thrilled about them knowing more about my – our – dysfunctional family but, I’d rather have them meet you than keep you a secret.”

Robert was quiet for a moment before suggesting. “Maybe we can just tell people we were separated at birth and one of my colleagues moved to Chicago, made the connection. They don’t need to know the details.”

“You’re thinking hospital mix-up?”

“Yeah, and then frown at anyone who asks any follow ups.”

It was a simple, elegant solution. Any guilt he might have felt for lying was offset by the need to protect his family. Kelly and Andy knew the truth anyway.

“So next time you’re in town, you could come by the firehouse.”

“You’d let me drive your rig?”

Matt laughed. “No chance.”

So a month later, Matt was trying not to let his excitement show as he waited for Robert. Andy had begged Matt not to tell anyone beforehand as to get maximum enjoyment from the house’s reaction and Matt had agreed, also looking forward to seeing the jaws drop.

The morning passed uneventfully and by lunch, Matt had finished almost all of his paperwork, glancing at the clock every so often. He barely ate, half-watching the door. Herrmann asked what was wrong and he shrugged the concern off. His phone buzzed and he opened the message.

Swallowing, he put it away. He made eye contact with Andy and shook his head minutely.

…

There really had been a case which had prevented Robert from going to Chicago and visiting the firehouse, but Chase couldn’t deny that he’d been relieved for the excuse. It would have been no trouble to have gone and charmed Matt’s co-workers and even would have been fun to surprise them; however, it would have meant that Matt would have expected Robert to invite _him _to meet the people in _his _life and that…

Aside from the shame of having his co-workers know what his ‘fathers’ had done, was the shame of Matt knowing just how alone Robert really was. At a pinch, Foreman could be named a friend, but that was about it. His sister…he hadn’t even told her about any of it, hadn’t spoken to her since he’d left Australia. Matt had a whole community and Robert had one maybe-friend and an estranged adopted sister.

So he’d chickened out and texted instead of calling. When Matt called later, Robert made stuff up about a busy season for House’s cases and various other excuses not to come and visit. He felt bad but he needed time to figure out how keep both sides of his life separate and still actually live them both.

Turns out he’d underestimated his brother’s tenacity.

It was a normal ‘before-House-came-in morning’, flicking through potential cases and navigating everyone’s personal issues when Masters’ gaze sharpened. She sat up and looked between Chase and something outside in the corridor. Frowning, he turned in his chair and the next moment was leaping out of it.

He marched out and hissed. “What are you doing here?”

Matt answered casually. “You never told me where you lived.”

“You can’t be here.” Robert tried to shepherd him away but Matt wouldn’t be cowed.

“I was worried about you; you were acting weird.”

“And how do you know what’s weird behavior for me?”

Matt folded his arms over his chest. “Why don’t you want me to meet your friends?”

“They’re not-” Robert cut off, seeing House limping behind Matt.

He glanced back at the office and saw the other fellows almost pressed up against the glass, watching the scene intensely. Matt noticed them and seemed to sense the danger, but it was too late. House drew level, saw Matt’s face, froze and then looked at Robert.

Robert sighed. “You better come in. I only want to tell this story once.”

…

He’d been nervous driving over to Princeton to discover why Robert had been avoiding him, but being scrutinized by four sets of sharp eyes made Matt feel even worse. He was starting to realize why Robert had not been eager to have him visit as his brother made reluctant introductions.

Dr. Taub blurted. “I didn’t know you had a brother.”

Robert half-shrugged, fake-casually. “Neither did I, till recently.”

Matt decided to keep his responses non-verbal, to keep from messing up even more.

“You didn’t know you had a twin.” Dr. Foreman deadpanned, looking more unimpressed than Ben Darden when presented with vegetables.

Robert glanced at Matt, expression mildly apologetic.

“We were separated at birth. Turns out Rowan Chase was impotent so he adopted me secretly from one of his friends from the old country.” There was a stunned silence, Matt blinking as well.

Robert murmured. “They would have found out sooner or later.” He eyed Dr. House. “They’re like bloodhounds.”

“Uh, how did you find each other?” Masters asked politely.

Robert shrugged at Matt, who took over. “Dr. Cameron. She patched me up at Chicago Med and made the connection. We met, did a DNA test and: we’re twins.”

“That’s what she was calling about.” Foreman deduced, sounding slightly triumphant but still not very emotional. They asked a few questions about his job and family – Robert neatly sidestepping any mention of Nancy being in prison.

“Which one of you is the evil twin?” Dr. House asked suddenly.

Robert rolled his eyes which stalled Matt’s knee-jerk reaction of offense. Maybe this was the equivalent of fire house roughhousing?

Matt pointed a thumb at Robert. “He always lies,” his thumb went to his own chest, “I always tell the truth.”

House’s eyes lit up.

“Oh! I know this riddle! Wait, uh,” he pointed at Robert, still addressing Matt, “which one would _he _say is the evil twin?”

“Any other questions?” Robert asked loudly, “Matt has a long drive back to Chicago.”

House offered in a faux-friendly tone. “Oh, why don’t you stay a while? It’s not like we have any cases.”

Foreman opened his mouth but House made shushing noises. Guilty enough for springing his presence on Robert, Matt shook his head.

“Maybe another time.” He shot Robert an apologetic look which Robert accepted tiredly.

Matt showed himself out and told himself he shouldn’t have been surprised when he heard the thunks of a cane behind him.

“Oh Tweedle Dum!”

Matt turned at the call. Robert had told him – whilst heavily drunk – that Dr. House was both the best and the worst person he knew. Matt hadn’t been able to tease anymore information out of him and so hadn’t understood what Robert had meant.

“Life,” the doctor began once he was within normal speaking range, “isn’t it funny?”

Matt tilted his head ever so slightly, trying to see if he could figure out where the man was going.

“Take coincidence for example. It’s never just coincidence.”

Matt felt himself frown. “You think I faked a DNA test to scam Robert?”

“No, obviously you are related and as crazy as the backstory is, it’s not beyond the behavior of Dear Daddy Chase, but the timing of the dramatic reveal, that’s suspicious don’t you think?”

Matt folded his arms, reminding himself that this was Robert’s boss and punching him could have dire consequences.

“Recently divorced, just got a pay raise…”

“You going to get to a point or are you just flexing?”

House’s eyes narrowed even as he kept the light tone. “I’m just making conversation. You should know,” he went on quickly before Matt could retort, “that I’m an expert in infectious diseases. I know the slowest, the most painful ones and how to get hold of them.”

Far from cowed, Matt asked curiously. “What do you think I’m going to do?”

Gaze laser-focused, House’s voice dipped a little. “You’re not going to do anything that distracts him from his job.”

Matt didn’t bother responding to that, recognizing that House didn’t trust words, only actions. He also didn’t want to waste his breath pointing out that House’s motive for threatening him was definitely not due to his concern about Robert’s job performance. Robert had been working for him on and off for over seven years; there was affection buried deep under the sarcasm and offensive, shock-value jabs.

Instead Matt smiled insincerely and turned away. “Nice meeting you. See you around.”

“Yeah.” House called after him. “See ya!”

Matt walked into the elevator and turned to see House still watching him. The doctor gave a jaunty wave and a fake smile. Matt swallowed down his annoyance.

Robert rang him that evening.

Matt answered with an apology. “I’m sorry I just barged in, I really was worried.”

Robert sighed. “This is why I wanted to wait until I could figure out how to spin it.” There was a pause before he continued. “It’s one of the downsides of this job, everyone’s in each other’s business and there are no restrictions as to what House will bring up.”

“I see what you mean now, about House: the good and the bad.”

“Mostly bad.”

Matt smiled. “He was worried I was going to swindle you out of your fortune.”

Robert huffed a laugh. “No he wasn’t.”

“He was! He warned me not to mess with you.”

“He said that?”

Pleased at Robert’s happy tone, Matt confirmed. “Not those words exactly, but I heard the subtext.”

“Huh.”

“Sorry, again.”

“Eh, they’ll find something else to gossip about soon. I was fooling myself, thinking I could keep both parts of my life separate.”

“I get it, I don’t usually talk about my family at work, but I don’t want to have to pretend you don’t exist or leave you out.”

Robert hummed. “Sorry I bailed and acted weird, I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

Matt held back a laugh as he replied. “Robert, I run into burning buildings for a living, I can handle a frank discussion about your concerns.”

Robert explained awkwardly. “Right, well, I’m still a little, raw after the divorce.”

Matt’s heart hurt as he considered how Robert had been on his own without close family for a long time and how breaking up with his wife must have felt like a return to the sad, lonely days of before.

“Well, there’s no rush to catch up on 30 years. We can take our time.”

“Yeah.” Robert agreed, sounding more confident. They talked a little more and then rang off. Matt decided to use the time to properly get to know his brother before exposing him to the jokers at 51.

Early spring and going out on calls had become more tolerable; the snows melting and the skies clearing every so often. Matt was doing inventory of the rig, deliberately not looking at his watch, knowing Andy was doing it for him. Luckily, Kelly was as steady as always, maintaining the illusion that it was an ordinary shift. Otis was cooking dinner but Matt held back the urge to tell him to make extra or wait a little. Best not jinx it. Andy’s head flicked up and he grinned. Matt looked over and saw Robert walking up the drive. He put down his clipboard and went over.

They shook hands and Matt smiled.

“Let’s go freak out Otis.”


	6. You're Important To Him

Over the next year: a lot happened. House and Cuddy broke up and House lost his mind, driving into her dining room. He went to jail and after a jaunt to Australia – trying and failing to get in contact with his adopted sister – Robert went to stay with Matt for a while. He worked in a free clinic, having enough savings to not have to worry about money, and not wanting to find another permanent position.

It was slightly awkward because Hallie and Matt had just moved in together. Robert had tried to stay in a hotel but Matt had taken offence and refused to allow that. Robert and Hallie had met previously, but most of what they knew about the other had been filtered through Matt.

Hallie reminded Robert of Allison too much for him to want to spend time with her and Hallie was a good enough judge of character to see the darkness under Robert’s charm. He didn’t know if her suspicions were even conscious, but she never truly relaxed around him. Both of them made an effort to hide any difficulty from Matt though, knowing how important the other was to him.

A few times, Robert had joined some of the firefighters for beers at their local bar. They were mostly gruff, experienced men or young bucks, full of life and daring. He was confident that no one caught his occasional appreciative looks, as it wasn’t necessary to feign interest in their impressive stories.

Andy was energetic though that was tempered by his responsibilities as a husband and father. He genuinely cared about Matt and had no qualms about showing it. Kelly Severide was almost the complete opposite: he burned like a wildfire, roaming the land and devastating what he touched. He also cared about Matt, but for whatever reason was reluctant to be too obvious about it.

Robert saw the way his brother looked at Severide sometimes, seemingly not even aware of what was plain to see on his face. As no one else appeared to notice, Robert decided it was perhaps best to let it remain unsaid.

Luckily House was released and called Robert back. If Matt thought it was a bad idea, he bit his tongue and just wished Robert luck. Robert found it amusing that no one in Princeton seemed to have heard about his work in the Chicago clinic, Adams informing him he’d apparently quit medicine in the interim. He didn’t bring it up. Neither of the new fellows knew about his family and he didn’t have the energy to explain anything again. If they found out, they found it; but he didn’t care what they knew or thought.

Matt and Hallie hosted Thanksgiving that year; Christie and her family and Robert made a happy six. Violet loved hearing Robert’s highly-edited stories about the cases and House’s antics. Christie’s mouth pursed as she heard the unsaid parts but Jim seemed amused. Once Violet had gone to bed, the talk turned more serious. Hallie left at one point to call her own family. Nancy’s parole hearing was due in a few months and Jim and Robert ended up feeling very awkward in the middle of Christie and Matt’s increasingly barbed comments.

Suddenly, Christie tried to involve Robert.

“Look, I can’t say I was thrilled to learn my biological mother killed someone but,” he sighed, “my adopted mother drank her life away and I hated her for it. I hated that she left me and Maddy to fend for ourselves. Nancy did what she did for herself, but she also did it for you.”

Christie stood abruptly and excused herself, jaw tight. Matt blinked away tears as Jim got up to go after his wife.

Robert swallowed. “Sorry, I didn’t…”

“She asked you.” Matt scratched out.

Robert leaned over and squeezed his shoulder, prompting a small smile.

The next morning the adults managed to keep a civil façade for Violet’s sake, but the atmosphere was still a little frosty. Robert felt bad that Matt and Christie couldn’t agree and the parole kept on driving a wedge between them, but he knew better than to deliberately involve himself.

He hugged Matt and Hallie and left, their invitation to Christmas warm in his heart.

…

Two months after Christmas, Matt got a call while on shift. He was in the break room and frowned at the unknown number but he took it anyway, rising from his chair to get out of the room. It was Foreman – who was now Dean of Medicine at PPTH – and he had some bad news. Matt sat back down again, a dull roar in his ears making it hard to hear the details.

“When did this happen?” He was asking.

“This morning; he’s out of surgery but there was a complication.”

“What kind of complication?”

Foreman sighed. “When he woke up, he was unable to feel his legs. We think a…”

Matt got lost in the medical jargon and interrupted, limbs tingling. “But you fixed it, right?”

Foreman paused minutely before explaining. “We got the air bubble out but we’ll have to wait a while to see if the damage was permanent or not.”

“So…he could be paralyzed for life?”

Foreman sighed again. “That is a possibility.”

Matt looked up to see Andy hovering above him, expression pinched. Blinking rapidly, Matt rasped. “I’m coming. I’ll be there in a few hours.”

Foreman thanked him and Matt hung up, swallowing harshly. The Chief was there and Matt suddenly noticed that the room was silent.

Standing and trying to control his breathing, Matt said quietly. “It’s my brother. He was attacked by a patient, I-”

“Go.” The Chief interrupted not un-kindly. “We’ve got you covered.”

Matt nodded and walked out stiffly, mind buzzing. Andy and Kelly were with him as he packed up his things, offering sympathy and reassurances.

“If he’s as tough as you, he’ll make it through.” Andy said confidently, hand squeezing Matt’s shoulder.

Matt nodded and thanked them before going to his truck. He breathed in deeply and then set off.

It was early evening when he arrived at the hospital. He parked and went in, realizing only then that Robert wouldn’t be in the Diagnostics Office. At Reception he was given a visitor’s pass and directed to the right room. In the corridor, he saw House standing still, looking into a room.

Matt was still unsure how to feel about the doctor. When he’d heard the man had driven his car through his ex’s dining room, he’d been concerned, especially as Robert had seemed to consider it a one-off incident and wasn’t interested in finding another permanent position.

Matt had visited his mother enough to know how isolating and traumatic prison could be; although he had no personal link to House, the man was important to his brother so he’d written a letter. It had been fairly short and simple: explaining his mother’s incarceration and how difficult it was, how he knew House didn’t want visitors and respected that wish but also how the shame might be worth the connection; that if House wanted updates on Robert he didn’t even have to ask, that Robert didn’t know about the letter.

He’d received a one sentence reply:

_What did she do?_

Incredulous, he’d replied.

_Guess._

So they’d started a twenty-questions guessing game through letters. House had asked all manner of questions, some seemingly irrelevant but by the end he’d made a very accurate assessment of Nancy Casey’s crime. Matt had been impressed and the written word had softened some of the painful memories brought up by the exchange.

As promised he talked about Robert in his letters and although House never asked for information, he never requested Matt stop writing and he always replied; often the replies were littered with analysis of Matt’s psyche and criticisms of how he wrote, but having heard stories of House ripping into people on their deathbeds, Matt didn’t take offence.

In time, he even enjoyed receiving the letters and missed them after House was released and they stopped by silent, mutual agreement. Sometimes he wondered if Robert knew, if he should tell him, but he always ended up deciding against it.

Now, he saw how much House had aged; how much he slumped under the weight of his burdens. Matt didn’t know how the incident had happened, but he knew House blamed himself at least partially. The doctor started as he saw Matt approach.

He cleared his throat, attempting to hide the soft, guilty expression. “Come to rearrange my face?”

Matt frowned, glancing where House had been looking – at his sleeping brother. “Dr. Foreman said it was an accident.”

“He would say that,” House’s expression was hardening, though Matt had the sense that his blades were really pointed inward, “to cover his own ass.”

Fidgety, Matt asked bluntly. “You going to go in?”

House swallowed and shook his head, though he stopped Matt as he moved to open the door.

“Tell him…” He let out a long breath. “Tell him I won’t replace him immediately.”

Matt nodded once, trying to convey his understanding through his face. House seemed to see it as he nodded in return and limped away. Matt breathed in and opened the door.

The machines were beeping quietly but there was still a hush, a quiet in the room which draped itself over everything. Matt half-crept over, wanting and yet not wanting his brother to wake. In the end, he drew up a chair and sat patiently, thinking about the things he could help Robert with when he did wake, when he was discharged, when he learned if he’d ever walk again, when he went to physical therapy.

Whenever he needed him, Matt would be there.


	7. The Quiet Moments

September 2012 

“Hey.” Robert greeted absentmindedly, reading over the form to check he’d filled it in correctly.

He had not enjoyed the increased paperwork that came with becoming Department Head and completely sympathized with House palming it off to his most conscientious lackey. Robert was tempted, but there was no way Foreman would tolerate that and absolutely no way Adams or Park would agree to do it.

“Hey.” Matt said back, voice cracking.

Robert snapped to attention, stomach dropping. Something bad had happened.

Over the past two years, they had been through a lot in their own lives and had, in their own way, supported each other. Matt taking time off to help him through his rehabilitation after his injury had touched Robert in a way he hadn’t felt before. He still hadn’t found a way to repay his brother, so had resolved to be prepared to drop everything and race to Chicago if ever Matt needed support.

God, though he’d hoped there wouldn’t be a need for it.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

Matt took a shuddering breath and sniffed before whispering. “Andy’s dead.”

Robert’s eyes slid shut briefly. “Fuck. I’m so sorry, Matt.”

“It was my fault.” Matt confessed.

“No, it wasn’t.” Robert said firmly, speaking over Matt’s teary protests. “No way you would have endangered him knowingly. Whatever happened, it wasn’t your fault.”

Matt gave a little sob but didn’t argue. Robert checked the calendar. He’d surmised from Matt’s wording that it had been work-related and he confirmed that Matt was on shift that day.

“Where are you?”

“Home. Chief sent us home, put 81 out of service.”

Robert then remembered that Matt had moved out from his shared apartment with Hallie, that things had been degenerating between them the longer they debated about when to start a family.

When Matt had reluctantly revealed the cause of their fighting, Robert had been surprised. Despite liking children and generally being good with them, Robert hadn’t seriously considered having them. He’d expected to have them with Allison, had been looking forward to it; but that had been before she’d realized his dark nature, before he’d concluded that he was too broken. He was not about to pass on his crappy depressive genes or learned behaviors to an innocent child. Without thinking about it, he’d assumed that Matt felt the same.

Stupid of him, to forget that unlike him, Matt had overcome his shitty upbringing, had kept his core of goodness and would of course be the best dad any kid could hope for. So he hoped that one day Matt would get to have kids, although he sympathized with Hallie wanting to wait. It was different for women – pregnancy and the early years took so much more out of them – and it was hard enough to make it in medicine as it was.

The break was probably for the best and he’d told a surly Matt this, now comfortable being completely honest. He knew that his brother might get angry or offended but wouldn’t turn away, would always come back to him for advice and consolation. That’s most of what Robert offered in the relationship: he provided the bald and pessimistic truth where Matt gave the bald but optimistic truth.

Robert had gotten used to losing people by the time House died but Matt’s presence had made it a lot easier to bear. The memory of that week of having Matt around the apartment was bittersweet now; filled with pain and grief but also comfort and care. The quiet moments were the most cherished.

“Kelly with you?” Robert asked.

Matt’s breath hitched. “No, he…” a sniff, “he said it was me who should have…”

White-hot rage crashed through Robert’s whole body before he realized his fingers were too tight on the phone. He deliberately relaxed his grip and stood.

“I’m coming over. We don’t have any cases right now-” he said insistently over whatever feeble, please-don’t-trouble-yourself drivel Matt was saying, “and I’m due some holiday. Will you make up the spare room?”

He half-ordered, wanting Matt distracted until he got there. Matt gave in and agreed.

Robert swung by Foreman’s office and informed him he was taking a few days. Something must have shown on his face because his brief explanation hardly raised an eyebrow. He drove home, packed an overnight bag – if he ran out of clothes he could always pinch some of Matt’s – and hit the road.

As he drove, he ran through all the things he might need to help Matt with: the funeral would likely be done by the family but Matt might be asked to give a eulogy or take part in some ceremonial service. Matt would want to support Andy’s wife and children and might need help judging how much he was able to give (emotional and financial help).

Then there was Kelly Severide. Robert hadn’t ever given much thought to the pair’s friendship specifically, beyond the sacred bond all firefighters seemed to share. Robert was aware that Severide was in mourning, he was aware that Severide was built and swung axes for a living. But if he dared strike such a low blow to Matt again, well, Robert had his own ways of exacting revenge.

He thought up a few schemes to keep his mind occupied as the miles whizzed by. Allowing himself a little self-satisfaction at remembering one of Matt’s preferred takeout places, he picked up some pizza and a bottle of whiskey. Not something he should be encouraging from a medical standpoint, but he knew his brother. Just a little would be enough to open the floodgates, if needed.

Matt looked terrible: face pale, with some minor swelling on his jaw, whole body sagging. It hadn’t even been 24 hours since Andy had died but it was taking its toll already. Robert tried not to work out the cause of the swelling, knowing that he had to take care of Matt before going off on any revenge plans.

They didn’t talk much at first, beyond Robert encouraging Matt to eat. Once they were done, Robert found some action film on TV and poured them both a glass of whiskey.

Matt looked at them and said suddenly. “Sev. I don’t know where he is.”

Robert bit down his irritation at Matt’s concern for the bastard.

“You’re not his babysitter.” He pointed out shortly. Matt still looked worried though and Robert sighed. “He dating anyone right now?”

Matt frowned. “Yeah. Stacy, I think.”

“So he has someone to go to. Let’s focus on you right now.”

“I’m…” Matt began but then trailed off, unable to lie even to himself.

His face crumpled and Robert hugged him close. The strangeness of the contact had faded, worn away by long, comforting hugs as Robert had shaken apart with grief, Matt holding him together.

Now neither of them tensed when they touched and most of Robert’s fear had abated. He’d fully realized that Matt was his family and even though Life could still find a way to separate them again, they’d both fight tooth and nail to stay together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends part 1!  
Coming up in part 2: Chase gets dragged into the Voight mess; Casey helps Chase come to terms with some of his past trauma and Dawson fails to convince Chase that she'd ever be good enough for his brother.  
Am still planning part 2 and might work on other things first so thanks for reading so far!  
:D


End file.
